


Look at me

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Nyx is laying with you in bed, and he couldn’t help but ask you why you were staring at him.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 24





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimeSweetiepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeSweetiepie/gifts).



“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” you asked softly as you felt your brows lift upwards. 

Nyx was quiet for a moment as his eyes flittered back and forth between your own as he took a breath, and let his lips turn upwards into a bit of a grin. “Like I’m the most handsomest guy you’ve ever seen?”

When you didn’t laugh like he expected he felt like he suddenly had a rock in his gut. 

Ever since he returned to you from the fall of Insomnia his scars bothered him. They were  _ everywhere _ . The ones he disliked the most were those that streaked up the side of his neck and across his face, just under his eyes. He knew you loved the color of them. Told him repeatedly that you could get lost in his eyes and yet now, there was this visible distraction of what he’d given to protect those he cared for most. 

And when you didn’t laugh… 

He wasn’t pulled out of his worrying thoughts till he felt your fingers lightly caress the skin on his cheek, and he couldn’t help but inhale sharply at your touch. It didn’t hurt, at least not in the way of actual pain. It was like his skin was now more susceptible to certain things. And the warmth of your fingers was one of them. 

Nyx watched you quietly, as you lay on his chest and continued to let your fingers move along his skin, a slight shiver ran through him as you tilted your head and your eyes followed the path of his scar down his neck, along over his shoulder then down his arm. 

“And why shouldn’t I?” finally came your soft reply along with a smile that caused his heart to flutter in his chest. “I know of no one else, that is as handsome as you after all.”

“You know,” Nyx huffed a little. “When you touch me like that I can’t breathe...” 

“Hmn, I’m pretty sure I know of a few other ways to make you breathless, Hero.” 

Nyx blinked at you a moment, before he started to laugh. His arms wrapped about you tightly as he gently nosed into your hair as he spoke softly.

“Mnn, how bout after we have morning coffee, you show me exactly what you’re talking about…” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
